


To New Beginnings...

by SuperJedders



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperJedders/pseuds/SuperJedders
Summary: Just a short story looking at a quiet Christmas at Overwatch HQ a few years before it was disbanded. Jesse McCree has an unexpected visitor on Christmas day.





	

The wind outside the Swiss Overwatch Headquarters’ whistled as it swept up already fallen snow and added to the flurry that was quickly surrounding the base. Icicles hug from disabled training bots and old targets, with usually busy parts of the base unusually quiet as many agents had headed home for the holidays despite the sub-zero temperatures.

McCree awoke with a pained gasp, writhing in his bed as a sweat soaked his body and his teeth ground together. His right arm crossed his body, grasping at the stump of what remained of his left arm before slowly the pain subsided and he was able to relax slightly. Brown hues stared up at the ceiling, lacking their usual glint as he imagined wiggling the fingers on his left hand, sighing softly before sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of his bed, bare feet flinching briefly as they touched the cold floor. He leaned forward, right arm resting on his knee, hand rubbing the significant amount of scruff that had spread over his jawline and down his neck.

His gaze eventually drifted to the calendar on the desk in the corner, December 25th circled and underlined repeatedly by Lena a few weeks ago, and instead of elation at the time of year all he felt was emptiness. **“Merry fucking Christmas…”** he muttered, getting to his feet and shuffling to the bathroom. He took a leak, brushed his teeth and showered before staring at his reflection in the mirror, right hand wiping away the condensation and his eyes widening slightly at the scruffy, unkempt cowboy that looked back at him. Since the incident, a few months ago, that cost him an arm, he hadn’t shown much interest in anything, let alone personal care but today he was actually bothered enough to shave and while doing the task with his weaker hand was a challenge he was soon looking more like himself. Content for now the cowboy donned his hat, loosely tossed a scarf around his neck and struggled into his jacket before stepping out to wander the base.

He balanced the cigarillo awkwardly between his teeth, right hand fumbling with the lighter, left sleeve flapping uselessly in the breeze. Again, the wind snuffed out the flame before he could get the dam thing to light and in anger he tossed the lighter, watching it ricochet off the wall and land in the snow, his gaze turning back to the snow-covered hills that covered the outskirts of the headquarters, his face settling into a frown as snow gently began to settle on his hat and shoulders.

 **“I’m pretty sure throwing the lighter won’t help”** the gentle voice of Fareeha Amari grabbed his attention, Jesse turning to see the young woman bend down to pick up the lighter with a gentle smile. He watched her silently as she approached him, dressed in blue jeans, a thick purple coat and a scarf.

 **“Here, let me…”** she said, gently cupping the lighter and igniting it, watching as Jesse plucked his cigarillo and lit it on the flame, drawing deeply on it before exhaling the smoke skywards.

 **“Thank ye’ kindly….”** He slurred, putting the cigarillo back between his teeth and retrieving his lighter from her. **“Didn’t expect to see ya’ here for the holidays…what with everythin’ that-“** he let the words fall silent, meeting her saddened expression.

Ana Amari had been lost on a mission not too long after he had lost his arm. Loosing such a well-loved member of the team had led to dark times for Overwatch,a combined sense of loss and mourning had settled quickly amongst the agents while Fareeha lost herself in work back home in Egypt.

Drawing another breath, he allowed the smoke escaped his nose, Jesse scratching the back of his neck before glancing away, tapping ash from the end of his cigarillo.

**“Listen Darlin’ I just wanted to say I’m sorry for what happened, I should’av been on that mission with her and I-“**

He stopped, Fareeha shaking her head at him before smiling gently.

 **“You have nothing to apologise for Jesse. My mother was strong, and she died doing the thing she loved most in the world. Besides, after…”** she gestured to the cowboys left arm, watching him flinch briefly **“…after that, all my mother wanted was for you to get back on the horse. She would often say how worried she was about you, and with it being Christmas…It was about time I came back for a visit.”**

White snowflakes had settled in her dark hair, the mark under her eye a strong contrast against the wintery background as she glanced to the building behind her. **“We should head inside, it’s far too cold out here for my liking”**

Jesse let his brow furrow in thought, right arm subtly rubbing at his left. She’d come back to make sure he hadn’t fallen off the wagon. In all honesty, he had gotten pretty close a few weeks back, but seeing Fareeha doing well, gave him hope. He nodded, flicking his cigarillo to the floor and gently crushing it beneath his boot.

 **"Sure thing, it’s colder than a witch’s tit out here…”** the chuckle that escaped the young Amari drew a smile to his tired features before fell instep beside her.

They walked back into the base and through to the Living area where a large tree decorated with a vast array of coloured baubles, ribbons and tinsel stood surrounded by a bundle of presents, the wrapping paper sparkling slightly beneath the twinkle of the tree lights.

 **“I always loved this tree as a little girl, writing my list beneath the glow of the lights, placing the star on top while sitting on Reinhardt’s shoulders, the year Torbjörn tried to replace the lights with his own invention and nearly burnt it down…”** Fareeha laughed, gently folding her arms, head tilting to one side as she lost herself in the memories.

Jesse adjusted his hat, brown hues taking in the tree in all its magnificence. He remembered everything Fareeha had described, right down to hastily extinguishing the burning Christmas tree lights Torbjörn had tried to upgrade one year. He chuckled himself, caught off guard before clearing his throat and scratching his jawline, feeling eyes on him.

 **“Jesse…”** Fareeha turned to face him sternly, the cowboy meeting her gaze, surprised how the look in her eyes reflected her mothers.

**“I know what you are going through is tough, but you should not let it define you. Mother always told me; to let the fear of the past define you is to rob yourself of a future. I never really understood what she meant until I lost her, I can’t let her loss prevent me from following my dreams, just like you can’t allow your loss to stop you chasing yours.”**

Jesse let a smirk tug at the corner of his lip

“ **You know, you sound jus’ like yer’ mother…”** he chuckled as he received a friendly punch to the arm, waving it off. **“Seriously though, thank ye’ Darlin’. I hear ya loud and clear. No more moping around for this cowboy…and that’s a promise you can hold me to”**

He tipped his hat, watching Fareeha approach the tree and rummage for a while, tugging out a neatly wrapped gift and offering it to the cowboy.

Taking the soft parcel in his hand, he looked at her confused before reading the label, sighing softly at the gentle cursive writing he knew all too well belonged to Ana Amari. It was just like her to be overly prepared.

**_Jesse,_ **

**_If you’re going to act like a cowboy you should at least look the part. Wear this and know I’ll always watch your back._ **

**_'Eid Milad Majid'  عيد ميلاد مجيد_ **

**_Captain Ana Amari_ **

Struggling to tear the paper, the soft red fabric that escaped the gift caught him off guard, the cowboy allowing the shredded wrapping to fall to the floor as he held up the item. The serape was accented with orange, and if worn correctly would cover his left arm perfectly. He smiled, wrestling it loosely over his head, and shrugging it into position before adjusting his hat and looking to Fareeha who was standing with her arms folded and a smile on her face.

 **“Merry Christmas Jesse…”** she said with a nod.

McCree took another look at the serape and tipped his hat.

**“And a Merry Christmas to you as well darlin’. Now whaddya’ say we go raise a toast to old friends and family eh?”**

Fareeha nodded **“I think that would be perfect”** she said before falling instep beside the cowboy and walking with him to the kitchen.

As the pair raised a glass in memory of lost loved ones, the snow outside still fell and yet for the first time in a few months there was not a sense of loss or mourning, but instead, unity, strength and fondness.

 **"To new beginnings..."** Jesse said with a smile, glasses clinking together before he knocked back his drink, Fareeha doing the same.

If only he had known what was yet to come...


End file.
